


lay us down (we're in love)

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor gets a tattoo of Yuuri's name when he's thirty-three and as in love with Yuuri as he was six years ago.





	lay us down (we're in love)

**Author's Note:**

> viktuuri is in love thank you and good night
> 
> enjoy

Viktor has had his tattoo of the Olympic Rings for eight years when he gets his second tattoo. He's been married to Yuuri for five years, and in between competitions, retiring and getting normal jobs to lead a normal life, Viktor is still head over heels for the man that changed him one night in Sochi.

The tattoo isn't complicated or too luxurious, too big— it's his husband's name near his wrist, all caps and a font that doesn't stand out. The only detail that makes it seem important is the typical angel wings at both sides of his name.

He still takes antidepressants, but he feels like the start of his recovery was when he cried it out in the hotel at Barcelona. Yuuri had made him go to therapy, him talking about his childhood and when all seemed like a copy of every thing else being a little humiliating. Now he only sees his psychiatrist once every two months, but the medication has helped him a lot.

Yuuri too. He likes to talk about him as if he was an angel sent from the heavens that cured all of his mental issues, although he knows it's not true in the slightest. He gave him the force to give the first step in, and he helped him as he got higher and higher in the ladder.

He touches the covering in his wrist softly, smiling as he looks at the letters of his husband's name, the small angel wings at their sides. He didn't tell Yuuri he'd get a tattoo, and he just said he was going to take a walk. He wants to surprise him.

He unlocks their front door and he enters the house, their three-year-old puppy, Vicchan II barking before smelling his shoes and lolling his tongue out. "Hey, little boy," he says, petting him with his non dominant hand. It comes out sloppy and Vicchan is about to growl at him.

"Vitya!" Yuuri says when he sees him, the Japanese man in the middle of the hallway. He's changed a lot in these five years; his hair is falling a little farther than his shoulders, and he's smiling. He hurries to his husband and kisses him, their lips meeting and moving. "How was your walk?"

"It was fine," he nods before putting his arm up, showing the wrap around his tattoo. Yuuri raises his eyebrows and there's a lot of questions in his eyes before he lets him at his side and shows his wrist.

"V-Vitya..." he breathes, and he's smiling as tears form in his eyes. "Oh my god, Viktor."

"You like it?"

"It's— it's very good," he says, playing with the collar of his shirt before throwing himself at Viktor, their kisses fast, needy, full of passion. Viktor lets out a strangled gasp as Yuuri's hand wraps over his, squeezing with a little too much force.

When they separate, Viktor is smiling, as lovestruck as he's always been, and Yuuri has a nervous smile on his lips. "I guess I've got to match you now, don't I?"

Yuuri has the Olympic Rings tattooed right in his left hip, which he got on Pyeongchang in 2018. He'd gotten gold in the men's singles. It's another matching tattoo if he gets Viktor somewhere, really.

Viktor laughs before kissing his husband's forehead. He feels so warm, so safe next to him— he's still as in love as he was when they kissed for the first time, in the Cup of China. "If you want to, Yuuri."

"It'll be more raunchy than yours."

"You mean... cursive, hearts, all that?"

Yuuri smiles— he's clearly determined. "Yeah, definitely." He passes his hand next to the covering and smiles. He turns around and Viktor sees Vicchan on his leg, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Aw, Vicchan!" he coos as they go to the sofa, Vicchan on his arms.

Vicchan licks Yuuri's face before going to Viktpr and simply nosing his neck. Viktor pats his back. "He looks just like Makkachin," he comments.

"I know— not as big, though."

"He already stopped growing. He's more of Vicchan One's size?" he titls his head to the side as Vicchan looks at him with wide eyes and interest on them. "It's other Vicchan, you dumb dog."

Yuuri seems to be thinking, and then he smiles. "Yeah, he's like Vicchan the first." He ruffles the poodle's fur and kisses his head. "You're such a good boy."

* * *

Interviewers don't really care much about Viktor and Yuuri anymore. They're still legends of skating— no one has beat Yuuri's world record in short program yet. But they don't have anything about the sport to tell the people, and no one is really interested in a skater's personal life.

But when Viktor posts a picture of him with his arm raised, showing his tattoo, hell breaks loose. Not really in the figure skating world, but in their fandom. You see, it was a bit weird, but Yuuri and Viktor had a bit too many fans obsessed with both their skating and their love life.

"People keep at-ing us, Yuuri," Viktor whines, laying across Yuuri's lap. "Chris just said he's proud of us and that he hopes we're having kinky sex."

Yuuri blushes. "I'm going to murder him," he breathes. "When's the next plane to Switzerland?"

" _Yuuri!_ " Viktor yells before letting out a laugh. Yuuri is also smiling like an idiot, and Viktor is so, so in love with him.

"I made an appointment with your tattoo artist." Yuuri's eyes are shining with determination, with love, and he's so different from the anxiety-ridden, insecure man he met so many years ago.

"You're gonna get yours?"

Yuuri pulls him closer and their lips meet for a few seconds before he pulls away and grins warmly at him. "Yeah. I have a design planned and everything."

Viktor smiles and lets himself rest against his husband's shoulder. "I love you."

Yuuri's hand is on his hair, threading on it softly. "I love you too, angel."


End file.
